Her Keeper
by StudyInChocolate
Summary: She hates her. To say that Kaioh Michiru dislikes a particularly smug blond racer is putting it mildly. She hates her with every fibers of her being. A conceit, selfish, asshole, and the biggest jerk ever walked on planet earth. Tenoh Haruka.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story in website. Please be kind. Hello to you, all by the way.**

* * *

.

She hates her.

To say that Kaioh Michiru dislikes a particular smug blond racer is putting it mildly. She hates her with every fibers of her being.

A conceit, selfish, asshole, and the biggest jerk ever walked on planet earth.

Tenoh Haruka.

She doesn't care how many female population in the school seem to adore the git, they are all fools. Michiru doesn't care how good the blond's look, how dazzling her smile is, and how blue her eyes that keeps reminding her of a summer sky... or how athletic the rest her body...

Anyway, she hates her.

Kaioh Michiru has forgotten how all the hatred started. But Haruka always seems to find a new way to mess with her everyday.

At the beginning, it's just a simple name-calling. The smug blond would call her seaweed-hair or sushi roll (she never knows why all of Haruka's name-calling to her was related to food).

At the end of first year, Michiru noticed Haruka had stopped calling her seaweed-hair and instead going with names like insufferable- little-mermaid and Poseidon's wrath. She thinks those names are difficult to say and she finds it more amusing than hurting.

Second year, Haruka has changed the game.

Kaioh Michiru doesn't know what in Poseidon's name she had done in previous life to be suffered in the hand of the excruciating blond. Haruka doesn't call her with food-name or mythical sea creatures anymore. The blond has begun to call her with a proper name.

Michiru sees it as a sign of growing up.

Alas, how wrong she is.

"Kaioh!"

Michiru flinches in her steps but decides to not bother to look at the source of the voice. She knows who it is, and the faster she goes to her locker, the faster she can hide in her next class.

Haruka has beaten her to it.

"I've been calling you like forever." In front of Michiru, the usual blond with the usual smug face is standing. Haruka's smile is too suspicious that Michiru has a bad feeling about it.

"Move." Michiru says coldly.

This is like a morning routine. Tenoh Haruka will appear on her line of view, giving annoying greeting, delaying her journey to the class only to pop in again after school.

"I have a race next week." The blond racer doesn't budge an inch.

Michiru sighs, "I don't care. Like I have said in thousand times every time you ask me to go to watch the stupid race of yours."

Haruka makes a genuine hurt face before it dissolves and turns into a stupid grin, "my race isn't stupid. I'm going to win this time."

Michiru scoffs, "you never win."

"Oh, and how do you know that, Kaioh? Don't tell me you have been keeping track of me?"

Michiru wanted to slap that arrogant smirk.

"No, your fan-girls are mostly in my classes. Unfortunately."

Michiru thanks whatever deity above when the bell rings.

"Come." Haruka said again, this time with less conceit tone and more plea.

Michiru prefers the smug Haruka because that Haruka is easier to reject and kick out.

"I have a class, move."

Haruka relents, stepping back from Michiru's locker. "You and I are meant to be, Kaioh."

"Save your flirt for another bimbo that cares." Michiru takes her books and closes the locker with a loud slam. "Because I certainly do not."

Do not want make her bad day turns worse, Michiru stalks away from the tall blond with hurried steps.

She hates Tenoh Haruka.

* * *

Kaioh Michiru has plenty of friends. After all, she joins several notorious clubs in the school. There is a painting club, swimming club, literature club, and music club. Perhaps it is because she has been dwelling in so many hobbies and interests, but usually, her teacher and friends call her 'extremely talented'.

Kaioh Michiru is a talented young woman and precious student of Mugen High.

Therefore, she has plenty of friends but only a few are her best friends.

"You should've joined supernatural club." Her childhood friend says on the way of her literature club.

"I'm sorry, Rei, but that is going to be too much for even me." Michiru reasoned.

Today literature club has gathered in library to help the staffs sorting the old books from the new ones.

"You just do not want a tarnish reputation. Bunch of kids think we are freaks." Rei grabs a ladder to reach books on highest shelf. "Well, that's not entirely wrong though. We are freaks but good freaks." Rei continues with a defending tone.

"Sure you are." Michiru wishes that was the end of their conversation.

"We got a new member at the beginning of the year. A second year. You won't believe it." The raven-haired girl says. That moment, the two girls are in position to move the books on highest shelf with Rei holding the ladder and Michiru climbs to get the books.

Michiru climbs three steps and reaches the top shelf easily. "Really? Who is it?"

"... Tenoh Haruka."

Crash!

Hearing the problematic blond's name makes Michiru loses her balance. She trips on her way down and lands on the pile of books they have been collecting. A loud thud has attracted attention in quiet library. Some of literature club members have come to see what the commotion is about.

"Michiru! Are you okay?!" Rei immediately dives in between the piles to save her best friend from being eaten by the old books.

"You had to bring her name!" Michiru was rubbing her sore behind when Rei has somewhat managed clearing away the piles surrounding them.

"I'm sorry!" Rei offers a hand.

When Michiru put her foot down, she grimaces. "Ow!"

The other club members help them by cleaning the mess while Rei takes Michiru to the school infirmary. She has to hop on one foot with her body is being half-supported by Rei.

"You owe me big deal." Michiru hisses.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"That name is a bad mojo. I thought you are good in fortune telling." Michiru pouts when she looks at the stairs she has to climb down.

"To be honest, my third eye sees that you have somewhat ridiculously off-chart chemistry with Tenoh Haruka." Rei whispers her confession.

"What?!" Michiru only relieves that they haven't reached the stairs yet or she would fall and roll down to her death. Hino Rei always has a knack to break some news and she calls herself a seer! "You've got to be kidding."

"I've been wanting to tell you for some time."

"Your crystal ball is damaged. Buy a new one."

"You know I never use a crystal ball!" Rei takes that as an offense.

"My mistake. Your cards are wrong, or at least misunderstood..."

"I tried it more than 12 times, Michi... the result is always the same. You and Tenoh are..."

However, Rei never gets a chance to finish her sentence when Michiru gags her with her bare hand.

There, at the end of the stairs, stood Tenoh Haruka with curious look on. "Kaioh and I are what...?"

"Nothing." Michiru replies too fast with clipped voice.

"I am asking Hino there. She seems out of air, you should release her before she turns blue." Haruka points out.

Michiru glances at her friend who is staring at her with wide eyes and accusatory look. Michiru guiltily lets go her hand.

It was a wrong move because after that, Michiru stumbles and put her injured foot down. She flinches outwardly and could've fallen on her ass if Rei's hand hadn't managed to catch her.

However the pair of hands isn't Rei's.

"Are you hurt?" The usual smugness on Tenoh Haruka's face is replaced by what Michiru dares to call as a deep concern. It is bizarre and very uncharacteristically of that blond...

Michiru wants to shrug off an answer to tell that she is fine.

"She fell from a ladder in library. Sprained ankle, I think." Rei beats her.

Michiru glares at her best friend. Scratch that, her traitor friend.

"Well, I will take her from here then." Haruka says to Rei with a little wink.

"But..." Rei doesn't have a heart to leave Michiru in the hand of her arch-nemesis.

"My classmate said that she is considering to join Supernatural club..." Michiru doesn't even register how the blond's hand has been holding hers during their interaction.

"Oh well, be careful with her then. Michiru, I see you tomorrow." Rei waves, throwing an apology through her eyes and running back to the library.

Rei has sold her out. She has traded her childhood friend for a club member! That traitor!

"Well, Kaioh... it's just you and me then."

"And bad luck..." Michiru murmurs.

"Now now... you surely didn't plan to hop off these staircases on your little foot, did you?"

Michiru averts her gaze, anywhere but that pair of twinkle blues.

She shrieks when she is being lifted off the ground.

Tenoh Haruka lifts her effortlessly and carries her down the stairs in her arms.

"Two hands are better than one... in this situation, two legs are better I think?" Haruka smiles assuringly when the blond catches stricken expression from the woman in her arms.

Michiru squirms a little murmuring how her luck has run out today to only end up in the mercy of her school enemy.

She wants to cry.

"Does it hurt so much? Your foot?"

Michiru blinks, "What?"

"You look like you want to cry. Now, I'm sorry if you are hurt and uncomfortable, infirmary just down this hall."

Michiru is thrown of her equilibrium. She is used to with a smug Tenoh, a rude Tenoh, a teaser Tenoh, an annoying insufferable Tenoh.

She never sees the civil, polite, and calm Tenoh.

It feels like a judgment day is coming.

She isn't worried though because Rei's cards said that the judgment day is still far in their future.

That's it. That's the problem. She has been a believer of her friend's ability in prophecy and fortune-telling. The raven-haired prediction usually is spot-on even though there is no way to tell how it will be unfold.

And Rei's cards told that she and Haruka have chemistry.

Haruka kicks the infirmary door open, reaching the nearest bed and settles the injured Michiru down to the bed.

There is no teacher.

Michiru's realization comes in horror.

"Where are those adults when there is an injured student here? Seriously!" Haruka mutters with the same frustration as if it was herself that getting a sprained ankle.

"It's okay. I will wait here. You can go, Tenoh. Thank you for taking me here." If the blond can be civil for two minutes, Michiru will try no matter how hard.

"Uh oh... not going to happen. What if you fall down again and this time you will hurt your beautiful face?" Haruka says in serious tone.

Michiru's jaw hang open. What kind of girl the blond think she is to get easily fall down like a cake-roll?

The blond goes to first aid kit cabinet, rummaging the content and Michiru is sure leaving hell of a mess for the teacher later.

"Found it!" Haruka is back with an ice pack in her hand. "here, put this on your sore spot."

Michiru stares at the blond with disbelief but then she surrenders after the throbbing on her foot has become unbearable. Michiru bends down to remove her shoes and socks, biting her lips for even slightest movement around her foot.

"Need help?"

"No."

After a long tormenting whole 6 minutes removing one shoe, Michiru gives up. "Fine! Help me!"

Haruka flashes a grin, "at your service."

The blond surprises her for second time in the day. Michiru will never expect that Tenoh Haruka is capable to be gentle. But the extra care the blond has put on the task of taking off Michiru's socks amazes Michiru to no end.

She winces when she spots ugly bruise marking her pale skin. Now she is worried.

"It's not broken." Haruka informs. When she meets with Michiru's skeptical gaze, she continues. "Trust me... I have broken my bones few times before, and your pretty leg is not."

Michiru grits her teeth at the word 'pretty'.

Haruka applies the ice carefully and props Michiru's leg on a pillow. After making sure Michiru has the most comfortable position, Haruka steps back, creating a distance between them. "There, it will reduce the swelling. One other detail..." Haruka raises an eyebrow toward her.

"What is it?" Michiru sighs.

"Say, Kaioh, how do you get home?"

"I'll call a taxi."

"The back of my bike is available."

Michiru huffs, "No way I am going to ride that deathtrap of yours!"

Haruka raises an eyebrow, "you don't like a bike then?"

"Highly risky vehicle."

"If I knew that today I would have a chance to take you home, I would've brought my pumpkin carriage. Or perhaps a simple car will do." Haruka muses.

"Look, Tenoh... I appreciate what you have done today for me... but I'll be fine, you can go."

"You are chasing me away."

"Politely, emphasize that."

Haruka nods, "that's a step up. But as you said, Kaioh, today is like you owe me."

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"... Fine! How much do I owe you?"

Instead, Haruka hands her a small yellow paper. When Michiru only stares at it, the blond shoves it into Michiru's uniform pocket.

"Come to my race. That is a ticket to my personal garage."

Before Michiru can stimulate any response to retort, Haruka has gone away. Few minutes later, she hears a motorcycle engine roars away leaving the high school ground.

She really hates Tenoh Haruka.

* * *

 **What do you think? R &R please... I am new and eager to know what you think about this kind of story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This fandom is awesome! Thank you for your all kind reviews!**

* * *

Michiru has gotten a permission slip to not attend the classes for two days and suggestion to take a break from any physical activity that would strain her ankle.

She doesn't mind the day-off but she imagines the piling assignments willbe horrible the day she returned to class.

Michiru treats it as vacation and a relief from certain insufferable blond.

So, when the afternoon comes and the bell on the front rings, an unsuspecting Michiru goes hopping on one foot to open it, expecting her mother who comes home early.

Instead Kaioh Michiru finds a grinning Tenoh Haruka standing on the doorstep of her sanctuary.

Her jaw drops, her mind goes into short-circuit, internally yelling of 'how! How! How in the hell Tenoh knew her address?!'

"Hello." Haruka greets, the grin turns up with amused glint in her blue eyes.

Michiru snaps herself from her inner turmoil, calming the raging storm inside her, offering a flawless smile to the blond.

A flawless smile from Michiru means that it is now officially a war.

"Why are you here?" sweet smile, cold tone from Michiru.

Haruka lifts a paper bag in her left hand, "I brought a pastry from your favorite deli. Tuna sandwich too, as a bonus."

That answer doesn't really explain anything.

"How do you know my address?"

"Hino. I have two classmates as new members in supernatural club."

Rei Hino is a dead woman the day Michiru get back to school.

"So, are you going to let me in or what?" Haruka observes how Michiru is standing by spreading both hands on the each side of the door, foreboding the blond to process any further into her home.

"No." Michiru replies shortly.

Haruka shrugs, doesn't even seem bothered by Michiru's rejection. "Here, then." Haruka practically shoves the paperbag contained food toward Michiru. "Eat 'em when it's still warm. Oh, and here too." Haruka opens her shoulder bag and pulls out 2 book notes for Michiru.

"History and Math. The assignment is written inside it."

Michiru looks at Haruka with funny look, "we aren't in the same class."

Haruka smirks, "I aware. Unfortunately."

Reluctantly Michiru accepts the blond's offered notes and food.

"Get well soon, Kaioh. The locker hall isn't any fun without you around." Haruka winks before she takes off like a wind.

Michiru was left speechless on the threshold of her home.

How in the hell Tenoh Haruka knew about her favorite deli?

The sound of motorcycle engine is heard before it completely fades out with the distant.

.

After sending a dead threat to Rei via a text message, Michiru goes to check the notes Haruka has given her on the afternoon.

The name on the copies was Mizuno Ami. Michiru knows her as the most brilliant student in all of her classes. The notes are impeccable and very thorough. Michiru wondered how Haruka had managed to ask Mizuno Ami's copy of notes for her?

Perhaps the blond flirted her way through like usual.

Feeling suddenly sick, Michiru closes the notes and occupies herself to do some cleaning chores around the house.

She hates Tenoh Haruka.

* * *

Rei sends her a very shakespearian apology note. Michiru rolled her eyes. There is a reason why almost all of Shakespeare's characters end up as tragically cold dead bodies.

Her phone chimes too fast after Michiru has just sent a second dead threat to her childhood friend.

An unknown number.

'Evening, Kaioh. Hope you get your leg up now.' – Tenoh

Michiru clutches her phone tightly until her knuckles turn white. Hasn't completely gotten over her frustration over Tenoh's text message, another message comes through.

'I swear that wasn't a dirty talk : )' – Tenoh

The blond dares to type a smiling emoji on her. Michiru slams her head to the headboard of her bed rather hard, half hoping to wake up from the nightmare.

Michiru types back a reply.

'How the hell you get my number?'

Because Michiru swears that if it was Rei, her dead friend would be dead twice in her second life too.

'Not Hino. I have my way. Dream of me, Kaioh :P'

Tenoh Haruka and her irritating emoji would be the death of her. She can imagine her epitaph would be full of crying and pissed off emojis.

Michiru ignores her phone for the remainder of the night.

* * *

The next day Michiru is on alert when the front door rings. She makes sure to peek from the peephole before opening the door.

This time is a pizza guy. Not an infuriating Tenoh.

Michiru opens the door. She is a second too late before realizing that she doesn't order any pizza.

"Kaioh Michiru?" The pizza guy asks.

Michiru nods, "that's me, but I didn't order pizza."

"It's already paid. I'm just delivering." The pizza guy hands a large pizza box and excuses himself to finish his other deliveries.

Michiru opens the pizza box. Cheese without mushroom. Her favorite.

A second later, her phone buzzes. A text message.

'I can't come today. Hve a practice. Enjoy your pizza! :D' – Tenoh.

Of course it is Haruka's doing.

Michiru is torn to what her reply should be. After all it will be extremely rude to refuse a box of her favorite pizza, no matter how hateful the person who has paid for it.

Michiru doesn't give any reply.

* * *

Friday comes and finally Michiru is back to school. Thanks to Mizuno Ami's notes, she has no trouble in following the classes. Perhaps… a big perhaps… she should thank Tenoh Haruka later.

The next class is P.E and the teacher recommends her to go to the infirmary until the class is over.

She is more than happy to spend some quiet in school infirmary. Although she should have expected for a certain blond racer to occupy one of the bed in there.

Strangely, the usual feeling of irritation and anger do not come to her. Kaioh Michiru frowns and wonders if the annoying Tenoh Haruka is sick to require for her to sleep in the school infirmary.

When she is contemplating, Haruka opens her eyes, yawning and stretching her limbs out.

"Hi there, Kaioh. What a nice coincidence to see you here." Haruka twitches a smirk.

Michiru notices the dark ring under Haruka's eyes. "You seem… not really good."

Haruka gets off the bed, an unreadable expression on her face, "and you are beautiful as always."

Michiru doesn't understand what, but somehow between Haruka's tone and expression, or both, Michiru can feel that the blond is not just merely flirting with that comment. The comment was surprisingly Michiru and has startled her her guarded stance.

She averts her gaze from the tired-looking Haruka, "don't you have a class?"

"Thought you might fancy a company."

"Not really."

"I have a try-out race in an hour." Haruka blurts out. "I've been waiting for you, knowing that you will skip P.E. Perhaps you will wish me a good luck?"

Michiru glares. "Your behavior lately is very creepy. People will think you are stalking me."

"I didn't steal your panties, did I?" Haruka chuckles. "Wait, did I?"

"TENOH!" Even Michiru cannot hold her full-blown blush on her face and ears now.

"I am kidding! Oh my God, you are so sexy when you are flushing and screaming…"

If Michiru is red, now she is turning into an apple. "Shut up."

"I am not stalking you, Kaioh. I am courting you…"

Wait what?

"What kind of person uses the word 'courting' anymore?"

Haruka is back with her trademark grin. She bends down, leveling her face with Michiru who is sitting on the bed. "Do you prefer the word, 'leading you into an intimate relationship'? Or simply 'flirting my way to get myself into your pants'?" Haruka steps forward, closing the distance between them. Their noses are merely an inch from each other's.

Michiru gulps, trying her hardest to not lose her composure.

"Courting it is." Haruka smiles smugly.

"Really, Tenoh… do you really hate me so much that your torture now has turned into 'courting'?" Michiru mutters.

Haruka throws Michiru a look as if the aqua-haired woman has grown a second head.

"What do you mean by torture?" Haruka's jaw clenches between her questioning. "Who the hell said that you?"

"You called me food-names in first year, bothering me everytime we crossed path, then calling me mythical sea creatures in the end of first year, popping out in places to freak me out!"

The blond is confused, totally baffled by Michiru's accusation.

"What… Kaioh, that wasn't…"

Michiru cut her off, "I will come to your stupid race, if you promise me to not bother me in the school anymore."

"I-"

"Promise me, Tenoh!"

"But I – Fine! But my race isn't stupid!" Haruka says before Michiru dashes off from the school infirmary.

Unaware of both, there is a teacher who has been listening to their bantering since the beginning.

The old health teacher only shakes his head, gotten used to the student's antics along his carrier. "to be young and in love…" He whispers while sipping his tea calmly.

.

.

 **I would like to know your opinion. I promise for longer chapter next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This fandom is awesome. Reviews are heart-warming. I cannot express my love to you all!**

 **I don't own sailormoon.**

* * *

Michiru wants to take her words back into her mouth.

Now she has to watch Tenoh's stupid race.

"So…" Rei implores beside her. the raven-haired second year is arranging library books with a ladder. After Michiru's incident, both girls had come to an agreement for the aqua-haired to never using the ladder again. Besides, Michiru is still nursing her sprained ankle.

"What?" Michiru hands Rei 3 books from the pile to get them onto the top shelf.

"You gave promise to Tenoh that you will come to her race?"

Michiru glares, she is half shoving the books to Rei's hand.

"I did that so she will not bother me in the school anymore."

Rei giggles, "that will not stop her. Seriously, Michiru… give that woman a chance!"

Michiru narrows her eyes on her childhood friend. "Why are you so suddenly on her side? You were supposed to be my friend!"

"I thought we are not friend anymore after a very elaborate threat you texted me last night." Rei deadpans.

"You gave that smug jerk my address!"

"I didn't have a choice! She did bring 2 new members! I promised her!"

"You made a deal with the devil!" Michiru points out.

"Uh oh, and you do any better? What you have done with Tenoh if it's not a promise?"

Michiru refuses to answer.

"Michi…" Rei tries. The girl climbs down the ladder, jumping down the last two and gives her friend her full attention. "I have told you what my cards said, right?"

Michiru bites her bottom lip nervously, "you did."

"This morning, I looked up the cards again."

A hope reflects on Michiru's eyes, "they change their mind, did they? There is no way I have chemistry with that… that arrogant selfish inflated head - !"

Rei offers a weak smile. "You will fall for her."

Michiru's rambling comes to a halt. Her head turns slowly toward her friend. A real horror now is plastered all over her face. "You must be joking."

"Not about my cards, never." Rei shakes her head. "I'm afraid it will happen soon."

"How- I never – what in the…" Michiru can never find her voice to utter what she is feeling right now.

"Come on, you can hate me later. Let's finish the books so we can get home before dark." Rei nudges Michiru a bit.

A pale Michiru complies with stiff movement like a robot. Rei worries for her best-friend. She did contemplate about telling her today. However, as her friend, Michiru deserves a warning. If she is about to fall in love with her arch-enemy, she wants a heads-up too.

They manage to finish two shelves before the teacher orders them to go home. The sun is on its way to set, a crimson color accompanied with flocks of migrating bird toward the east. On the courtyard, a baseball club is still in the middle of a heated game while swimming club is wrapping up for the day. The rest of the clubs inside the school building are also packing their things up.

Michiru is making her way slowly to the exit. She can walk by herself but not so fast. In occasion, she prefers to hop on one foot and that way is quicker. However, to maintain appearance, she is walking with both her feet albeit limping.

Rei is walking beside her, patiently balancing her steps with Michiru's. The raven-haired girl has offered her help but she is rejected. It is one of Kaioh Michiru's quirks to not appear vulnerable and weak in front of others, especially strangers and enemies.

When they reach a deserted hallway, Rei speaks up. "Now, will you accept my help? There is no one here, and we have to walk down the stairs."

Michiru frowns, "I hate stairs."

"You channel your hate to the wrong thing. You fell from a ladder." Rei grins, extending her hand.

Michiru looks quite put out for getting trapped in a situation where she needs other people's help.

Her hand is reaching out to Rei's when a blur of blond appears at the end of the stairs below.

Tenoh Haruka. The troublesome racer is carrying stuffs from supernatural club. Rei mentioned earlier today that their club room is being moved to the second floor.

"Hello, Hino, Kaioh." Haruka throws a wink toward Michiru.

Rei returns Haruka's greeting with a small and small wave. Michiru gives Haruka a glare. The blond acts as if the event in infirmary didn't happen. Perhaps it is the color of her hair making her to have a short-term memory capacity. Michiru makes a mental note.

Haruka observes the two girls above her, "do you need help walking down the stairs?" Haruka asks with a tone that's too sincere to claim it as ulterior motive.

"No." Michiru replies too quickly. She quickly retracts her hand that has already rested on Rei's forearm.

Rei is about to protest but Michiru silences her friend with a glare.

The whole about Kaioh's pride is getting ridiculous! Rei throws her arms on the air exasperatedly.

Haruka furrows her eyebrows, "let me help you." The blond is going up to get a hold of Michiru.

"Don't you dare approach me, Tenoh! I don't need your help."

Haruka stops in her track, shifting her glance to Rei and they both seem to understand Michiru's stubbornness.

Haruka sets the box in her hands down to the floor and folds her arms across her chest. "alright, do it. Come down here, you. I will catch you when you fall." Haruka says, half challenging the injured girl.

"Uh-oh." According to Rei's assessment, that was a bad idea to say. One cannot simply confront an obstinate Kaioh.

Determination flares from the aqua-haired girl as her lips turn into razor-thin line. "You wish, Tenoh!" And Michiru takes her first wavering step down the stairs.

Rei is watching worriedly. Haruka is also watching, with more amused expression.

They both are crazy.

Michiru has progressed three staircases down when crashing sound of the window near the stairs echoed.

Rei witnesses a white baseball ball crashing the window glass and landed to unexpected Michiru's shoulder with a loud smack. Glass raining, balance losing, Michiru's foot misses a step.

The aqua-haired girl trips and falls down face first from the stairs.

Rei let out terrified shriek for her friend.

Haruka's reflect is much better.

The blond racer springs on her feet as her arms circle Michiru's body halfway on the air. However, gravitation has won and they both fall down on the first floor with Haruka's back colliding with the box she has been carrying earlier.

Rei gathers herself after she has recovered from the initial surprise. She skips the staircase toward her friend who is lying on top of Haruka's body.

"Michiru! Tenoh! Are you two okay?!"

Michiru who has closed her eyes, preparing for inevitable impact with the floor now found herself awkwardly sprawls on top of Haruka. The last thing she expected when she opens her eyes is a pair of blue eyes and Haruka's smug smile.

"You fell." The blond states the obvious.

"That was a fluke." Michiru seems upset. "What was that breaking glass?" Michiru squirms to get up from Haruka when the blond's hands secure her hold on Michiru's waist tighter.

"Don't move, Kaioh. There are glasses around us." Haruka's tone holds seriousness despite her big grin. "I don't want you to cut yourself."

Michiru widens her eyes on the realization. There are indeed plenty of glass shards surrounding them. But she needs to get up and move away before she humiliates herself any further in this kind of position.

"You can stay here forever. I do not mind you to be on top." Haruka remarks.

Michiru rolls her eyes, "must you flirt in every situation?"

"I am an opportunist." The blond winks.

"Ehem!" Rei clears her throat loudly. "For the freaking third time, I ask. Are you two okay?! You two seem cozy down there."

"We are."

"Are not!" Both girls reply on the same time.

Rei holds up the source of their tragedy, "it was a baseball ball." She picked it up on the floor near their falling spot. "I bet the baseball club made a home-run."

"An out." Haruka corrects Rei's assumption. Michiru notices Haruka's blue eyes visibly darken. "They cannot even hit the ball properly! Kaioh could've hurt worse! They will pay." Rei thinks that Haruka is making a promise of threat to the baseball club.

Michiru realizes that Tenoh Haruka is pissed. This side of Haruka is certainly new for Michiru.

"Don't move, Kaioh." Haruka reminds her with much softer tone. Effortlessly, the blond lifts Michiru's body, thoughtful that Michiru's skin has made no contact with sharps shards.

After they both are back to vertical position, Haruka asks for the ball on Rei's hand.

"What are you going to do with the ball?" Rei asks curiously.

"Take it hostage." Haruka smiles innocently. "Kaioh, you are not hurt anywhere, are you?" the blond goes to check every part of Michiru's body. She gets a light slap when Michiru caught her staring at her cleavage too long.

Strangely, the aqua-haired girl doesn't even bother to push the blond racer away from fussing over her.

Feeling overwhelmed by everything, Michiru only manages a weak shake of her head. She could've broken her neck if it wasn't for Haruka to save her.

"You look pale. You better go home." Haruka appraises Michiru's feature for a moment. "Not that you are less beautiful."

Michiru should've seen that flirt coming, after all Tenoh Haruka flirts like she breathes. However, this time, the compliment makes her heart skips.

Haruka dismisses herself to both girls. A baseball ball in one hand and her other hand inside her pocket. "I'll see you in the race, Kaioh." Haruka yells from across the hall then sprints out of the building.

Rei has been watching their interaction. She finds it odd that Michiru hasn't given even a single retort back at Tenoh Haruka when she is flirting.

Oh.

"You are falling to her." Rei whispers but Michiru can still catch it.

"No." Denial is easier to come out of her mouth. After all, she has been denying having any fraction of affection for Haruka in past 2 years. Why would she change her mind now?

She should've said thank you though.

"No, Michiru. My cards said that you will fall to her. They mean it like, literally falling. You know, from the stairs?" Rei laughs upon her findings. "They are usually vague, this is the first time my cards are being blunt."

Michiru smiles. Inside, there is storm raging in both her heart and her mind. Rei's cards could mean it literally and figuratively.

Deep with her own mind, she is unaware of Rei who is inspecting the shard of glasses on the floor.

The raven-haired girl spots drops of red liquid on the floor. It is undoubtedly blood.

Rei turns worriedly toward her friend. She has checked Michiru's body from head to toe and couldn't find any scratch on her.

The blood belongs to Tenoh Haruka's.

.

.

* * *

 **AN: The ice is beginning to thaw. I love to hear what you are thinking about the story. Let's thicken the plot, shall we? Do you want to read Haruka's POV? Reviews encourage me to update faster!**


End file.
